cinder clan
by Kera Alter
Summary: Hay guys im doing the opposite of pine clan and bumble clan the TOMS get mistreated here and theirs only one clan   takes anonymous reviews all my storys do
1. character list

Hay guys im doing the oppisite of pine clan and bummble clan the TOMS get mistreated here and theres only one clan

leaders mate have claw at the end of there name

med cats mate have fur at the end and

normal warriors mates have one syllable names elder toms are cast out to wander for the rest of their days

the toms get mistreated here in the world by the mountains ( not the ones next to the tribe) where the toms hunt and guard for the clan 24/7 and have to do what the she cats say if a tom beats his she cat he will be killed by drowning slowly getting sliced by all the she cats or be put in the whole to wait for death to come depending on how bad he hurt the she cat and if she wishes for him to be punished lots of cruelness towards the toms the mate of the medicine cat must always help when needed and sacrifice his life for her as so must all the toms if the she cat dies the tom has a 50% chance of being killed as well medicine cat she cats consult with star clan about there mate then they say weter or not he'll need beaten

leader:silverstar- a silvery she cat with jet black paws and gray eyes-mate-strongclaw-buff orange tom with blue eyes

med cat: flowerwind-tortishell she cat_mate: bramblefur-brown tom with broxn eyes-mate-silkfur-calico tom with soft fur and gray eyes

med apprentice:slippaw-sweet yellow she cat with black paws and blue eyes

warriors:

mistclaw-a blue gray she cat -mate-

redfrost- redish she cat with a black flcked pelt and ember eyes-in nursery-+-mate-shallow-white tom with unusual red eyes

loudstep- calico she cat with big paws and green eyes no mate yet

littletree-small she cat with a white pelt and blue eyes-mate-dark- black pelted tom with grass green eyes

dawnlily-black she cat whith ember eyes no mate yet

toms:

blue-gray tom with blue eyes

shine-shiny white fur tom with green eyes

dark- black pelted tom with grass green eyes

russet-red tom ember eyes

strongclaw-buff orange tom with blue eyes

silkfur-calico tom with soft fur and gray eyes

shallow-white tom with unusual red eyes

kits

minnowkit-pretty black she cat with red eyes like her father

leath-skinny multi colored tome ( gray with black and white flecks) and odd purple eyes

dust-light brown tom with brown eyes

elders-

lilystep-orange yellow she cat blind blue eyes

review me if you may want to put a cat in and ill need five sounds good ones before I start I wont start till I have five make the storys k


	2. prolog

oh I dont own warriors

prolog

it was a deep dark night in the land by the mountain a group of she cats were racing away from there home

clans where they were beaten and some even killed her name was shinepetal she decided to change her name

to silverstar after a vote from all the other she cats and kits they settled in gulf like area with large cave in the

side of the mountain even providing a large cave with odd pointed rocks coming from both end of the top and

bottom of the cave their were two bot they were humongous and moss was every were they were able to get

to she decided not to yet appoint a deputy she had turned her back on the clan of stars and looked now to the

moon and the torchered she cats that were there finding that the cave of pointed rocks were there way of contacting

them made life easier when they needed help over time toms came and were captured she was going to make sure

all the toms she had found were going to get what they deserved and were going under there order her deceased

mother had strongly agreed with her and she put it motion she called her clan cinder clan hoping to burn away the

fiery painful memory of her past making them cinders and having better memory's for the she cats of the future in

her clan she would make rules up as she went with few already in mind she would never forget her past it was

burned into her memory never to be never thought of it was a living night mare things were going to turn for her

and her she cat friends if she had anything to say about it and well lets just say she does oh yes oh yes she does

* * *

><p>uh i no its short but hey its a prolog five reviews before i continue lol cause u no i may not be here forever lol im going to say that alot im likeing it so xp see ya<p> 


	3. chapter 1

I dont own warriors

ill update this time without all the reviews im wanting but I want them next time but this wont be long and sorry for grammer probs my computer wont send the things over its making me mad sorry

chap 1

silverstar was talking to little tree as her to clan mates walked in dragging a tom by the scruff into the stony camp he

had white fur and what she thought was red eyes the she cats carrying the strange tom were mistclaw and redfrost ,redfrost

was dragging the cat halfheartedly trying not to hurt him strangely to what she was seeing she saw interest in the young she

cats eyes this made her think maybe the picky she cat may find a mate to her liking when it is once again her turn to choose

till then he'll not be chosen silverstar yanking herself out of thought and went up to the tom half snarling half yousing a sweet

tone asked his name and told him to fallow her he didnt obey at first turning around about to run but he looked at redfrost

and then at mistclaw and changed his mind then he sighed and told her my name is red after my eyes once again her eyes

were set into the blood red eyes of this tom she said oh well that just wont do tom she spat as they reached the top of a

small cliff big unuff to see the entire camp and inside of pointed rock cave she had heard the clans cats coming out of there

dens the toms looked up at red with sympathy in there eyes she was about to say the words she heard growing up then

remembered they have a slightly different one ESPECIALY for toms that come into the clan she looked around and noticed

there were a few cats still missing and said all cats of the clan come and join me beneath the tall rock to here the words I have

to say the other she cats came out as well as the toms and the one elder they had she being pleased a her clan continued here

there is a tom most she cats hissed others just stood there with defiance in there eyes as she said he claims his name is red well

that will have to change I call upon my she cat ancestors of the moon to say before you and everyone here that this tom will be

punished and treated as we were treated if you believe we should stop this way and let him go send a sign of the covering of the

moon everyone looked up even red as he saw clods that were near the moon quickly vanish from sight red shook at the thought

of what might happen silverstar just smiled then it shall be till you are an elder you will be called shallow when you are an elder we

will cast you out of this territory unless your mate wishes other wise when the she cat picks you you WILL do what she says shallow

scared almost to wailing nodded he wasn't old maybe 7 moons he was small but experianced silver star continued your mentor will

be shine and your supervisor will be redfrost and loudstep for now go find your nest in the toms cave blue will find you it you will yous

the left over bedding of the she cats and as said earlier if your mate chooses yo may stay with her in the cave made for mates or as we

call it mates cave shallow ran over to blue his tail tucked between his legs when the time came maybe he could bust out most likely not

* * *

><p>again sorry bout grammer issues love you guys i want 3 reviews before i update again mayby if i get 6 ill make the chapter longer than i usually write them here so adios because for all you know i may not be here forever<p>

but he will try .


End file.
